Modern furniture designs, particularly for outdoor furniture, have evolved such that stone, brick, coral, stucco, and other heavy masonry looks are increasingly popular. These looks include chairs, sofas, and other furniture pieces that are made in part or in whole from one or more types of these heavy materials. Such elegant furniture designs, however, have significant drawbacks including high manufacturing costs, little or no flexibility (e.g., for moving from one location to another), and expensive repair costs.
What is needed, therefore, is a product that offers the same look and feel of furniture made from heavy materials, but without the drawbacks associated with such products.